The Golden One
by Happyhappyjxy
Summary: Marigold Kensington The little sister of booth, despite there complete physical appearance. Marigold works with the squint team at the Jeffersion as a Forensic Linguistic along other forenstic departments.


Chapter 1: Well wishes

Another day, another dead body. This time the crime scene was located at a wishing well, ironic isn't it.

"Poor guy, someone must have really wished him dead" I joked with a bitterness to my tone. My brother snickered at my joke whilst Dr B just looked at me completely lost.

"I-" Dr Brennan tried to say something but Seeley stopped her before she could,

" So, Bones whatcha got for me today?"

Whilst she and seal had a discussion at the body, I decided to look around the scene a bit, taking many photos as I went. The victims body was found at the bottom of a well, well most of his body. His head had actually been found on a spike next to the well. Clearly a passionate kill, one in which the killer wanted someone to see what they had done. A basic psychopath.

" Goldie, look at all this gold!" Hodgins chimed cheerfully whilst pointing out all of the coins he had managed to scoop out from the bottom of the well. I smiled at face him,

"What are you like pirate obsessed or something?" I teased squinting one eye and holding up my finger like a hook and impersonating a pirate.

" Well yes I do love my pirate films but in this case I just love gold. Shiny, solid gold!" He replied whilst rubbing his hands together in a mischievous way. I just giggled and shook my head,

" How you get laid, I have no idea." I plainly said. Before Hodgins could respond, Dr B called me over. I winked at Hodgins and went to see what I could help Brennan with.

~Time skip - because I'm lazy.~

Back at the lab, I was in my office looking over the crime scene photos and seeing in anything would stand out to me. I usually did this, because normally whilst actually at a scene something's just seen not important or link and it just takes some time to connect the dots to things. When doing this, I was interrupted by a knock on my office door. I looked up from my desk to see Sweets. I smiled and gestures him in.

" Hey Lance, how can I help?" I questioned, turning round in my seat. He smiled back at me and took a seat on the sofa in my office.

"Well" he said a teasing tone in his voice, " I was asked to come to the lab to help booth with a suspect and while I'm waiting for him and Dr Brennan to come back from their lunch, I thought I would come and see how you're doing."

I smirked at him and then moved over to sit next to him on the sofa.

" Well Hun, I doing great." I softly responded turning my head a bit to the side, with a twinkle in my eye. This sort of thing always happened, me and Sweets making up pointless excuses to come and see each other during the work day and just flirting with each up during the whole time. I enjoyed it, and I think he did too. I'm just wondering how long it's gonna be like this u top one of us asks the other out or something.

"That's good. Yh, good." He states nodding his head and blushing slightly. " So why aren't you on your lunch break?" He questioned looking directly at me.

"Eh, I wasn't really that hungry today. So I decided to just get a coffee and look over the crime scene photos from today." I said gesturing with my hands and pointing over to my desk.

" Oh Okay, have you found anything new?" He asked with a genuine intrigue. I scrunched my face up a little bit and made a weird hum sound, and then walked back over to my desk with Sweets hot on my heels.

"Maybe." I said hesitantly. " I'm not sure if it's like something important or not but you can look at what I mean." I said passing him the one photo of the victims headless body.

"Right here, the victims body is surrounded by one type of coin, an old dime. I'm not sure if the killers planted them around the body for a specific reason or if it could just be a huge coincidence." I spoke, whilst standing behind Sweets peering over his left shoulder. " I only think this because the chances of the same type of rare coin being perfectly placed around the victims body, at the bottom of a well is ever so slim. But I don't seen how it's even possibly unless the killer climes down the well with the dead body and positioned him how he wanted but that's just a lot of effort."

"Well it's possible that the killer went through all of that effort to make a message, tell a story. Maybe the dimes represent a gang or an injustice with the two people between something like money or a company. Something along them lines?" He suggested, looking behind himself at me whilst turning a questioning eyebrow.

" It's possible, but damm this guy went through so much to do this. He must of really despised this guy." I said with a melancholy tone to my voice.

" Hey Kenz" Sweets suddenly said, turning around and putting his hands onto my shoulders as he spoke to me,

" How about I take you out tonight, we could go to a restaurant or see a movie, yah know be in a non work environment?" Sweets asked staring at me with that stupid puppy eyes look.

I smirked tilting my head back to look up at him, " Are you asking me out on a date, Lance? I teased watching his face turn a light shade of red.

" E-r-rh, ye-s-s, yes I am." He stuttered whilst nodding his head and blushing more.

" Are you are just too cute." I said pinching his cheeks and smiling at his reaction. " Yes, Lancey. I would love to do something tonight. Pick me up at 7." I responded pecking him on the check and then turning to walk out of the room, carrying the photo of the victim with me and leaving a bashful sweets behind.


End file.
